Skinny Dipping
by ARTEMISFANXOXO
Summary: A promise from a profile, so I shall keep that promise. Short chapter, sorry. Bad language and lemon. Rated M.
1. IDEA

**This is a story I promised to do, so I'll do it. But there's gonna be at least fifteen thirty-five lemons and gay lemon.**

**There's gonna be bad language and alot of stripping**

**~deary**

"What should we do?" asked a bored Avalon, Daughter of Victoria.

"Truth or Dare?" asked another bored Derek, Son of Somnus.

"NO!" yelled an irritated gang of demigods.

"Spin the Bottle?" asked a single and bored Hejem, Son of Minerva. Everyone shook thier head and continued to think...and think...and think...THEN FINALLY!

"LET'S SKINNY DIP!" said a Madeline Heartman, Daughter of Venus. The boys grinned, as they stared at all the girls shirt, trying to make it obvious where they where looking. The girls slapped the back of thier heads.

The boys and Madeline tried to stare them down. Eleven to nine, the boys were winning. "FINE!" yelled the girls, growing under peer pressure.

**Sorry it was so short, but that means more chapter we'll be done.**

**There's gonna be more stripping and M rated things next chapter. Bad comments are not allowed.**

**~deary**


	2. FIGHT OF THE AGES AND PUSSY RUB

****

********

New chapter, probably going to be longer, but possibly not. But, it will most likely be.

~deary

They stood on the shores, of the California beach seing the beautiful torqoise waves, splash up against the sandy shores of the Roman Camp Half-Blood.

A nervous Celes, Daughter of Ceres gulped as she looked at the other teens ready to run and strip. She was so nervous, she was accidentally making fungus grow everywhere around the boarders of the water.

"1...," said a boy with black hair and green streaks Lill, Son of Persperina "2...," he continued "3!" he finished and everyone bolted, racing eachother to the shores, of course it had to be Avalon, Daughter of Victoria.

"Hahhahaha!" yelled the cold horny kids.

How did these wretched waters turn them around this way. Avalon especially did a surprising turn Derek and wrapped her arms around his neck and covering his salty filled mouth with her soft pink lips.

"Let me have a taste of them froggy lips!" yelled a girl with golden blonde hair, Adice, Daughter of Hercules. She pushed Avalon away and tried to get to Derek. The girls battle over him. Of course Avalon won.

Ajos, Daughter of Lucina grabbed Madeline and Terrel, Son of Circe under the surface and began a threesome, that went a little something like this:

Ajos ripped off her scarlet bikini top, exposing her beautiful pink breasts. Madeline pulled off her pink one with different colored heart patterns on it. Terrel tried to lick Madeline's pussy, while trying to bang his cock in Ajos's pussy.

Ajos and Madeline's lips finally joined and they tried to rub eachother's pussy together. Terrel became hard watching the hot sexy girls have sex. Terrel couldn't take it. Not watching them, but he was lacking oxygen, so him and the girls re-surfaced and took a big breath of air.

Terrel cummed, and Ajos and Madeline suddenly felt warm. Terrel looked nervously around. Terrel can't cum into them and get them impregnated.

Adice and Avalon kept fighting even more. Derek felt like one of the luckiest man alive, having the hottest bitches fight over him.

"OKAY SLUTS! FIRST LET'S FUCK AND I'LL DECIDE!" he reasoned and started with the victim, Avalon.

********

****

Liked it? Hate it? If you hated it, please don't be so mean

~deary


	3. Strip Poker

********************

NEW CHAPTER! Sorry I haven't updated in a while cause I know there are short chapters, but I'm going as fast as I can.

Avalon, Vanessa, Aimee, Derek, and Jastes along with a horny Winter Banks and Dionysus.

Avalon groaned as Derek entered her and Aimee watched helplessly at Derek's first choice. Vanessa just swam around the edge of the waters, she didn't have anyone right now, when she felt a manly figure attack her.

Jastes, groaned as he wrapped his biceps around her tan boobs.

MEANWHILE...

Don't You Want Me Baby, was playing while Dionysus and a petite form were trying to figure out the rules for Strip Poker, the petite form of Winter Banks, Vanessa Banks mother already knew the rules to strip poker and could not wait to see that skinny form of a god get naked they didn't get it and decided they would read more along the way of the game.

Dionysus read off the last rule, "Then the loser of that round must strip off an article of clothing-WOAH!".

"We already started." pointed out a happy Winter Banks.

DIonysus gave a sly smile to the brunette haired woman as he began to take off his leopard shirt that said in BIG BLACK LETTERS "SEYMOUR". His abs showed and the woman swooned.

Winter hadn't lost yet, but decided to strip off her white blouse and shorts as Dionysus did the same with his clothing.

His penis fell out of his boxers as he watched vanilla boobs pop infront of him.

Winter attacked him with a hungry look as she climbed on top of the god and immediatly went for the 9 inch pole stickin over his sack. She grazed her lips over the mushroom head.

****************

_****_

Sorry it was so quick, next part will show, I'm cumming for more! =)


End file.
